


Fantasy vs. (Science) Fiction

by cherryvanilla



Category: Fringe
Genre: Challenge Response, Character Study, Community: writers_choice, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter muses on the turn his life has taken.  Set post-episode 6, “The Cure”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy vs. (Science) Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the writers_choice LJ Prompt #278: Superhero

Peter's life has suddenly become something of an X-files-esque crime drama, with occasional comedic fodder thrown in for good measure, courtesy of Walter (somewhere in the back of his mind Peter knows he’s Dana Scully, but he prefers not to think about that). He wakes up each morning and wonders what happened to his life, and when the abnormal and supernatural became the norm. He sighs as he pours two bowls of Captain Crunch for Walter and himself, and then thinks of Olivia, and his internal whining dissipates in an instant. Olivia Dunham. She reminds him of a superhero. Perhaps Wonder Woman. No, Supergirl -- but brooding, sad. She's like Batman but a chick. And like superheroes, she wears many masks. It's obvious something is going on with her, something to do with John. She’s vulnerable but would never admit it. He wants penetrate the walls she's built around her, wants her to let him in.

They've had a few "moments", as he likes to call them. The latest was last night, when they spoke about her father. He knows he could have kissed her; he even moved in a few inches, imperceptibly. But in the end, he’d pussied out. Too soon after John, he told himself. So he went home and jerked off in his bathroom because he's once again living a room away from his father and he's suddenly 16 again. He imagined Olivia's face, the one time he saw her smile. He imagined what her body looks like under those perfect suits, what it would feel like to cup her breasts in his hands and thumb her nipples until she gasps with pleasure, head falling back, lips parted.

When he came into his fist, a wave of guilt crashed through him for objectifying her, Olivia, a friend. And it’s the fact that she is a friend, the first real friend he’s had in forever, that he won’t make a move. Sitting down to breakfast with Walter, he notices the front of the cereal box boasting about one of four Batman toys that can be found inside. He laughs sardonically, mouth quirking up. If he does allow himself to fantasize about Olivia again, he knows she’ll be in full-fledged Supergirl attire.

“Penny for your thoughts, Silent Sally.”

Peter grins again, shaking his head and digging a spoon into his cereal. “Trust me Walter, you don’t want to know.”


End file.
